Rise of Heavens, Fall of nations, War of demons
by Nale
Summary: This story isn't just mario, it's a plethora of nintendo charectars, and the events that occur on a strang planet created by a scientest in the future. The FBI must venture onto this strange planet inhabited by creatures created via the Wii's motherboard.


-1

**The wind growled beneath the clouds, on the small planet of earth. It was peaceful, as peaceful as earth could get. No war, no troubles. Everything looked fine. Until the year 2520, when an award winning scientest decided to do something drastic.**

**"My invention works I tell you!" shouts the scientest in white. His hair was full, and his face young.**

**"We have no doubts of that. After all you have created many things, providing indespensable help to mankind" replies an FBI representitive, reffering to the Core Suit, which allowed human beings to withstand 100,000, celcius, and of course the Atonometer, which is something that will be explained.**

**"Then why not let me test it!? We're here, in an indestructible military base, at the core of the earth! I have the DNA samples, I have the machinery, no one can be hurt!" shouts back the professer.**

**"Professer, unless you can prove to us, that your invention has a 99 sucess rate, we can not allow you to proceed with it, not even if you are sure it has a 98 sucess rate. I don't want so much as a fly harmed, or a piece of gravel missing." says the large FBI agent.**

**"And as A. C.O.P. (Authorazation for Creation Of Planets) I will not allow you to do anything, until you are detained, and questioned by the police, and then, and only then we will consider checking your machine, and then possibly even letting you test it!" **

**"Oh can it Agent Warbloid! I've already tested it!" shouts the professer. The FBI agent's mouth opens in awe. His expression changes then to concern. He suddenly pulls out a silver metallic blaster.**

**"Hands up!" he shouts. The professer ignores, and turns away from him.**

**"I've got an automatic detonation system ready to go. All I have to do is trigger it, and you, me, and the rest of the world goes with us. So I'd put down the gun, and don't even try to leave this section of the station. I've asked all of _your _comrades to seal us off for an hour straight, no matter what." says the professer grinning devilishly.**

**"You piece of dirt. You've commited crimes against earth itself, an offense great enough to sieze you and all of your inventions. If you have anything you want to say or do, do it now, I'll have the starmen police in here in a matter of 2 minutes if I use telepathics." replies the FBI agent. This seemed to be his trump card, but the professer didn't buy it. He simply walked over to his invention, pulling a small glass tube from a drawer.**

**"This is my last action then." he says holding up the tube. It appeared empty for all but a small silver globe that's geography resembled Earth's. It was silent, and seemed to rotate.**

**"Nintedorofus, Psychallius. A miniature planet, made to show what I could create. Which brings me to my next point. Agent, do you know of the system, Wii?" **

**"Wii? Are you reffering to that ancient Game system? What of it?" spits the agent wiping his powder white brow with his hand, removing every drop of sweat from it.**

**"The very same. The great engineers of it said 'Wii will change gaming forever'. I wish to do the same with earth. But sadly, I have not the power to mold earth into what I want, so I have to make something else to make my dreams come true. It would be risky, but it could be done. By using the original Wii console memory...I could even make inhabitants. Inhabitants that would obey me. Super-human creatures that would be far evolved beyond humans. Creatures that could both have power, and uphold not only their land, but another planet aswell. But I'd need a lot of base material...maybe even part of earth it'self. Which is why I built this" tells the scientest as he wipes his hand over a large floating silver tray with one, small, purple button.**

**"As my last words on earth, I'd like to say, good-bye Mr.Warbloid. And good-bye earth...as you know it!" he says as he smashes his finger onto the button. The agent yells and jumps onto the professer, as men in silver suits rush into the room. Blasts are heard, but there was no impact. The core of the earth was silently being drained.**

**Meanwhile in the top secret lab orbiting earth, on it's only moon was going insane. Reports of demolition and destrcution were going all around. Earthquakes. Tsunami. The worst of all, disnegration. Parts of the earth were being sucked into what seemed to be a large, empty space.**

**"The Core Base has been destroyed! All communications from the east are out. It seems that the earth has been...ripped in two" says an official watching the screen in devastation.**

**"Planet forming! Planet Forming!" screams an A. C. O. P. sitting at a booth. On screen there it stood.**

**A giant silver half planet, identical to the planet that the Professer kept in his tube. It was halved in size, and seemed to be prickling with energy.**

**"What's the prickling?" asks an official as he hovers over the screen.**

**"I don't know how to say this sir but...visible Deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA. But the scanners read that the planet itself isn't alive, but something is already inhabiting it...something alien." replies the A. C. O. P.**

**Suddenly everyone's ears are inflamed. A large roaring sound, a sound like none other came from the speakers. A visual on-screen was brought up, with the title 'Source Detected'. A large group of red and green beasts, with arms like long rubber, had their limbs attached to the planet. The planet fed off of them, and their arms were threaded away, like they were being sewn to the planet.**

**"What...a creature made entirely made of DNA, no outer shell, skin, or fur? This is impossible, how does it survive?"**

**Suddenly the creature cries again. All of the other creatures like it scream too. Their limbs are ripped off, and fall into the planet, but they quickly re-grow them. The planet forming was complete. This planet was now alive. **

**"Sir this is important. Starmen have confirmed this planet creation of Dr.Shigeru, Iwata. He formed this planet through illeagel invention. It uses an unknown and ancient motherboard, and technology so advanced we can't even get inside it's core through computer. The professer and Agent Warbloid are confirmed dead, killed in the planets creation. But the oddest thing it's already inhabited by..." the A. C. O. P. pauses.**

**"Spit it out!" shouts the official.**

**"Dinosaurs."**


End file.
